Inflating products are characterized by attributes such as providing the portable and packing convenience, and thus are more and more popular for consumers. Inflating products in markets, for example, inflating mattresses, airbeds, inflating sofas, inflating toys, are welded-formed by PVC adhesive tape or PU adhesive tape in a high frequent melting manner. By inflating the chamber via an air valve, the inflating products can be incorporated into various products of specific shapes. In many years ago, most of the inflating products have adopted a manual air pump and a foot air pump, which takes not only a longer time but also a great deal of efforts. Thereafter, external electric air pumps have been developed. However, the external electric air pump though greatly save the efforts, but it is still troublesome that the users have to manually align the air nozzle with the air valve of the inflating products. It can be understood that air leakage may happen when the air nozzle is pulled out from the air valve upon completing the inflation operations. Also, the same efforts and time are needed for the inflating products when executing the inflation or deflation via an air valve. Currently, in markets, some of the inflating mattresses and airbeds start to adopt a variety of built-in electric air pumps fixedly installed on the inflating mattresses or the airbeds. For example, China Patent No.: 01129383 has disclosed a built-in electric air pump that can be partially detachable. However, the operations of the electric air pump are complicated and the performance of the airtightness is not good enough. Thus, such electric air pump has been phased out from the market. A newer built-in electric air pump is configured with an air passage switching device. With such configurations, it is easier to switch between the operations, including inflation, deflation and shutdown. However, such built-in electric air pump has disadvantages, such as complicated structure, a large pressure loss, a great deal of components, large dimension, and high manufacturing cost, or the like.